<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devour Me by pisinoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851082">Devour Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisinoe/pseuds/pisinoe'>pisinoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Big Bad Wolf Kylo, Biting, Blood, Breeding, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Fantasy, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Licking, Little Red Riding Hood Rey, Manipulation, Mating Bites, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Play, Red Riding Hood Elements, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Spanking, Thriller, Y4H!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisinoe/pseuds/pisinoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was an innocent young woman and her inseparable red cloak that lived near a haunted forest. She was known as Red Riding Hood.</p><p>Or, so the story goes.</p><p>Little Rey couldn’t be further from innocent and the Big Bad Wolf was much more than dangerous. He was wild and alluring. A mysterious, dark-haired man that lived alone in the woods.</p><p>.</p><p>  <i>“If you run back to the forest, the big bad wolf will catch you. If you stay, he’ll devour you. Which do you prefer, little lamb?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren &amp; Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>447</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Once upon a time...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens you profane a dark fairy tale and throw Reylo in the mixture...</p><p>Thank you to the most amazing @RogueCompanion for beta-ing this fic, and gifting me this beautiful moodboard &lt;3</p><p>(This is a previous work of mine based on a prompt I worked with a friend that I've now adapted and translated for this ship).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>Once upon a time, in a dark forest isolated from any light…</p><p>A legend about a terrifying creature shrouded in darkness came to life, awakening the panic in the hearts of all the humans that lived in secluded small villages by the woods nearby.</p><p>Known as the Black Forest, a place so dark and gloomy that sunlight was unable to penetrate through, where during the night, loud howls could be heard, keeping the superstitious souls haunted at home. By word of mouth, the rumor about the terrible beast that bathed in the blood of brave men and attacked unsuspecting young maidens spread like wildfire among the feeble and terrorized minds of the villagers, creating a fear that would last for generations.</p><p>Nobody dared to go beyond the woods’ limits, for fear of the macabre beast and the terrifying events that were rumored to take place there. A stunning silence reigned over its icy darkness, hiding the bodies of its victims; maimed and torn apart by claws.</p><p>No one brave enough to spend the night in the black forest had ever returned. Cementing a truth to the rumors which widely circulated the small community.</p><p>The number of attacks grew, similar to that of a wolf, and the cult of the Werewolf was born.</p><p>And so for centuries, the legend was inherited by the descendants of the villagers who lived in the small villages in the vicinity of the Black Forest, keeping the fear alive in their hearts.</p><p>The small village of Wolfsheim had been created isolated on the edge of the woods near the limits of the frightening forest, where only a few old families resided and its main activity was the harvesting of timber for firewood as a prominent source of income, a highly sought after profession that only strong men could exercise while women healed or cared for their home. The traditionally medieval community still lived outside the new Roman customs, trapped in ancient times and attached to the superstitious beliefs of its occult culture.</p><p>The Black Forest became forbidden to everyone, terrified by the cursed beast that haunted it.</p><p>Until the day that a daring young girl, who was not afraid of anything, decided to explore it.</p><p>Reyna von Lissingen was a young woman recently arrived from the big city, who came to live with her aunt Ahsoka, the main healer of the small village. Rey, as she was known, had been thrown out of her parent's estate a few months earlier, making it the biggest source of shame for her family, as she had lost her dignity. Refused by her parents because of the social scandal of her disgrace, she found shelter at her estranged and distant great-aunt's house. There she was gradually adapting to her new reality: simple, calm and remote.</p><p>Her daily routine now consisted of going out in the morning to the lake to pick some plants for her aunt who made home remedies. She would pick the same herbs from the field and put them in her basket during her monotonous task, since Ahsoka always gave her the same list of what she needed for her cough syrups, concoctions of teas and ointments.</p><p>Always shrouded by her thick cloak as red as blood, she tried to keep her existence there as discreet and unattractive as possible in order to remain out of trouble after her fall from grace. Quiet and reserved, Rey was a lonely free soul, incapable of submitting to the standards of her time. Her dreams were different from other girls of her age; her behavior was too unkempt, her mind too restless and her heart desperate to satisfy a wild longing for the unknown.</p><p>“Eucalyptus, rosemary, jasmine..” she counted aloud, carefree. “Aconite! And now ginger...”</p><p>But there was a force stronger than she was, like a supernatural magnet that always attracted her gaze to the bank beyond the river, where the limits of the dark forbidden forest began. The howlings were the only noises to break the sepulchral silence through the trees.</p><p>Rey was well aware of the great mystery that had been controlling the village for generations, and instead of being frightened, it aroused a dangerous curiosity within her.</p><p>The darkness seemed to call to her, as if inviting her in a mesmerizing way to give in to temptation and allow herself to trespass and get lost in the deathly path that awaited her.</p><p>And suddenly, under her astonished gaze, something surprising happened: a strange figure appeared, two red eyes blinked in her direction and then disappeared among the trees.</p><p>Astonished and with her pulse beating in havoc, Rey grabbed the basket and ran away from the lake without thinking twice. A little skeptical about the legend of the bloodthirsty werewolf that existed in the forest, she thought it was nothing more than a fable told to scare innocent children.</p><p>Very paranoid due to the sight of the red eyes, she wandered through the forest aimlessly while looking sideways in fear of being chased, feeling as if she were still being watched. The snow made her steps difficult, hindering her escape. To make matters worse, Rey realized too late that she had literally stepped off her trail, and could not recognize where she was.</p><p>“For heaven’s sake…” she mumbled, disoriented. “And now, how am I going to get home!”</p><p>And before she took another step, a wolf howled behind her, startling her completely.</p><p>Fear immediately ran shivers down her spine, almost paralyzing her. She knew that howl well, and also that she couldn't stay there at all. She lifted the hem of her dress and ran as fast as she could, panting and trembling. The adrenaline heated the blood in her veins like fire.</p><p>Forgetting all carefulness, Rey simply ran on without really taking in her surroundings until the air in her lungs was knocked out of her after she suddenly collided against something hard and massive, making her fall over on her back hard, due to the violent impact.</p><p>Swearing under her breath, Rey felt her whole body ache in pain and then shudder when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw a huge figure in front of her; and as it drew closer, she realized it was a man. An unknown man that was watching her with indifference, until he stepped even closer and made her shrink back in self-defense.</p><p>The first thing Rey noticed was the huge velvety mantle of fur that covered him entirely, and then, the growl of a giant wolf alerted her to the white and gray animal a few meters away from the two of them.</p><p>She swallowed hard, eyes returning to take in the intimidating sight of the dark-haired man holding a huge ax, and shivered when their eyes met and his lips curved in a dangerous and treacherous smile.</p><p>“Now, now what have we here…?” he drawled, warm eyes watching her with curiosity, as he circled her like a predator stalking a potential prey. “A young maiden lost in the forest…”</p><p>Stubborn, she looked warily at the man and got up with some difficulty. Even with her heart pounding violently against her ribs, Rey tried to maintain a posture that did not give away the fear that was making her hands tremble. <em>The legend of the werewolf was only a myth.</em></p><p>“I'm not lost.” her voice came out steady, and her arms crossed under the red cloak in clear challenge. “You’re the one who led me astray and made me fall, if you didn't notice.”</p><p>He looked rough and savage, yet his unconventional face was manly, captivating and exquisitely handsome.</p><p>“Hmm, it was you, little lamb, that didn't look where you were going,” he pointed out, eyes narrowing, with an air of insolence and imminent danger that left all her senses on alert.</p><p>“Are you trying to intimidate me?” She bit back suspiciously, uncomfortable with how the dubious nickname he gave her made her pulse skip a few palpitations treacherously.</p><p>“And why would I do that?” his eyebrows raised with disconcerting interest, his voice impossibly soft and lethal, as he circled her even closer, cornering her while staring into her eyes.</p><p>“The lamb is always hunted by the wolf, and you are accompanied by one,” she observed cautiously, taking small steps back in retreat. “There is no bigger predator in these woods.”</p><p>“You deduced very well, little girl. The lamb is <em>always</em> the prey.” He hummed softly, his voice mysterious, and Rey saw his eyes shine with a darkness she had never expected to encounter outside of her forbidden dreams; his intense stare making her feel restless.</p><p>“And you deduce wrong in thinking that I am a mere lamb, wolfman,” she hissed back and frowned when he looked her up and down haughtily, clearly not believing a word she said.</p><p>There was something about him that caught her attention, made her want to run away quickly, and yet at the same time ignited a flame of dangerous anticipation that made her feel alive.</p><p>She had never seen this man in the village, for Rey was sure that she would be unable to forget eyes so dark and so wild that they seemed as volatile as the Black Forest itself.</p><p>He was still looking at her viciously, when suddenly he walked away, turning his back on her.</p><p>“If you say so, <em>little lamb</em>... Let’s go, Grimtaash,” he gave the command and the wolf ran towards the darkness behind her. “By the way, if you head north, you'll find your way back to the village.”</p><p>And as sudden and silent as he had appeared, she saw the man disappear into the forest.</p><p>She stayed behind, still surprised by what had just happened there, several thoughts spreading through her mind and yet the main one was a very crucial question: <b>Who was he?</b></p><p>Shaking herself out of her stupor, Rey realized that she needed to get out of there and return to her great-aunt's house as soon as possible if she wanted to eat dinner today, and maybe probe if Ahsoka knew anything about a man that kept a wolf as a pet and roamed the forest.</p><p>After finding herself on the way back by following the wolfman’s instruction much against her best judgement, Rey found her basket abandoned on the way, and sighed already sensing how much Ahsoka would complain, but this time she had a good reason. Realising she could not return home empty handed, she put some mushrooms that grew upon the floor of the forest into the empty basket and went towards her house.</p><p>“What is he?” she wondered again thoughtfully. On the way to the village, she thought of a thousand hypotheses and the one that made the most sense to her was that the wild-looking man actually lived in the Black Forest, which she thought had been impossible.</p><p>No one had ever returned alive from the darkness. Except, maybe, the cursed one himself...</p><p>Ahsoka looked out the window every minute, in the winter, the daylight ended too soon, and her niece did not usually spend so much time wandering through the known woods. Her heart sank when she heard the wolf howling from that direction. Even experienced woodcutters perished when surrounded and attacked by packs of wolves all the time.</p><p>And there was still the biggest danger of all...</p><p>The <em>werewolf</em> that even the most ancient ancestors of the village to this day were afraid to even dare whisper his cursed name aloud.</p><p>Starting to expect the worst, she sighed with agonizing relief when she saw the distinguished figure of her niece in her inseparable red cloak, finally cross the edges of the woods and walk through the village, looking more oblivious to everything around her than she normally was.</p><p>“Where were you, girl?” She asked with worry as soon as the girl opened the door of the house, and grabbed her by the arms to ensure that her body was still in one piece. “Why did you take so long? You know it's dangerous to be in the woods so close to dusk, Rey!”</p><p>“Forgive me for being late, great-aunt. I went to pick your herbs,” the younger one replied simply, omitting the other part of the truth. Rey was a little afraid of what to say to Ahsoka, her being so protective and paranoid, maybe she wouldn't let her go to the woods anymore.</p><p>“And where are these herbs that you were supposed to harvest?” Ahsoka’s disbelief was obvious when she inspected the basket and only saw mushrooms, but no seeds or plants.</p><p>Centered and attentive, little Rey had never failed in her daily harvest, always so efficient.</p><p>Rey looked too unsettled to fool Ahsoka, she didn't know what to say. “I tripped over a snow-covered rock, the herbs fell and it was too late to go back. My fault, I apologize again.”</p><p>“And are you sure nothing happened, girl?” Blue eyes assessed her with great shrewdness, noticing the troubled expression of the girl in red. “You know you can tell me everything.”</p><p>Rey bit her lip and pondered her great-aunt's question silently, after all she trusted her a lot. Ahsoka was the one who welcomed her in at the worst moment of her life and did not judge her for having lost her grace before the wedding as the beliefs of the new faith commanded, supported her when her own parents did not, and now sheltered Rey in her home.</p><p>And before she could regret it, Rey removed the red cape and decided to tell her everything.</p><p>Being one of the elders, maybe Ahsoka would know who that mysterious man was.</p><p>“I was harvesting the herbs by the river as always when I heard a wolf howling and I saw two red eyes watching me through the forbidden limits... I didn’t think twice and ran in the other direction and I don’t know what happened exactly, but I ended up even nearer the forest.” she paused for a second, and Ahsoka's eyes widened in pure horror. “I was lost in this dark clearing and then the howl got even closer and I ran again, and then this strange man appeared! I’ve never seen him before, he was so different, wild… And he had a giant wolf!”</p><p>Seconds of silence passed, anxious for an answer that didn't come, she winced when Ahsoka’s incredulous look twisted in a mix of fear and paranoia that bordered on hysteria.</p><p>“By all the gods, Rey! You saw the man with the giant wolf? <em>Um Gottes Willen</em>!” Screeched the extremely nervous old woman, pale as if she had seen the beast herself. “You could be dead... You're a magnet for trouble, Reyna! I don't want you near the forest ever again!”</p><p>“You can’t do this to me, please, great-aunt! It's the only activity I get to do around here, don't leave me trapped inside the house. Whoever that man was, he didn't hurt me, he didn't do me any harm and thanks to him, I found my way back.” Rey practically begged in panic, regretting having revealed everything, but Ahsoka seemed irrevocable in her decision.</p><p>“You came to my house to start your life over, not to end it,” she was reminded harshly, making her flinch. “You know the forest is cursed, and I can’t accept losing you to it. Now you're going to help me from home, but don't tell anyone about what you saw, girl. No one!”</p><p>“I won't tell, I swear! But great-aunt, you can't do this to me!” She complained gritting her teeth, unable to accept the situation. “That's the only freedom I still have in this stupid life!”</p><p>“I can and you will do exactly as I say!” Ahsoka commanded, even if she knew how much Rey hated orders. “And you need to promise me, girl, that you will not disobey! Promise me!”</p><p>Despite her angry tears, Rey nodded, for the tranquility of a still horrified Ahsoka.</p><p>Too bad that crossed fingers meant promises were invalid, and could always be broken.</p><p>And there was nothing the girl in the red cape liked more than crossing forbidden limits.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>Little Rey did not respect her great-aunt's ultimatum, the desire to disobey orders was greater than her reluctance. Every day she escaped when Ahsoka visited patients and snuck into the woods at the same time, hoping to glimpse the savage with the wolf's mantle, but it was in vain. She couldn't get that mysterious man out of her mind even if he had intimidated her, always wondering how in only a few minutes he could have planted the seed of tempting curiosity in her. Not when she had promised herself that never again would she be tempted by a man, not after the humiliation she had to endure the last time, which was more than enough for this lifetime.</p><p>However, Rey had never been one to control her impulses, much less her dangerous urges.</p><p>The encounter with the unknown and mysterious man was too interesting to be ignored, after having resigned herself to a boring life. He was unlike anyone she had ever met.</p><p>After a week of searching with no luck, Rey walked around the small village alone, with the excuse that she needed a new hobby and sewing materials, and poor Ahsoka grudgingly believed her niece's words. The search for the man had no effect, no matter where she went she did not find him, not even in the local tavern. As if he didn’t exist. The winter cold just kept getting stronger and deadlier.</p><p>For a few seconds the girl doubted her sanity. What if it was all an illusion manifested by her loneliness?</p><p>The only remaining possibility was that he actually lived in the forest. There was no word of a man brave enough to dare enter that cursed place in ages. Everyone feared the werewolf.</p><p>“There is no werewolf at all, Rey,” she murmured to herself every time she felt tempted by the forest, dismissing Wolfsheim’s frightening legend. “But that man was real. He has to be.”</p><p>Restless with her thoughts that evening, she tried to fall asleep to calm her anxiety, but it was in vain.</p><p>Strong winds caused the old window in Rey's room to bust open suddenly, making her jolt from her bed. Annoyed, she got up to close the window in order not to lose any precious heat. She watched the darkness outside, everything looked so somber and macabre. The streets were deserted, the silence almost intimidating, and at night the village was so eerie that it looked even more terrifying than usual. As if all the light had been eaten by the dark.</p><p>Every cell in Rey’s body went still when she heard a wolf's howling break the night's silence.</p><p>By pure instinct her eyes immediately focused onto the woods in the distance. To her surprise, she saw two red eyes shining in her direction from the other side of the darkness. Rey forgot how to breathe, because she had already seen that vision, on that fateful day in the forest; it was the stare of the beast and there the monster was watching her again.</p><p>It was the same unsettling sensation that she had felt before, that of being observed by a dangerous predator that studied his prey with desire. As if the beast wanted to devour her.</p><p>Something told her it was not the second time she was being watched by the monster. But this time, she felt neither fear nor urge to hide. For it was those same red eyes that took her to the mysterious man that she couldn’t forget. And they invited her to get lost in the forest.</p><p>The wolf howled again, this time with a longing that made her ache and her legs tremble with interest. The red eyes slowly retreated back into the darkness, and then disappeared as quickly it came when she dared to blink. She gasped in terror. The truth was her worst nightmare come true: she was just as fascinated by the monster in the dark as he wanted to ruin her.</p><p>And yet, despite her fears, she knew she’d never sleep in peace until her curiosity was sated.</p><p>The very next day, Rey was determined to investigate if there was a connection between the appearance of the Wolf and the mysterious man she was forbidden from mentioning to anyone. When no one was looking, she put on her red cape and sneaked deep into the woods.</p><p>The tops of the trees were covered with snow, the vegetation there so completely frozen that it almost gave the illusion of nature made by crystals. With each step she sank into the soft snow and shivered in the cold, walking around in winter was not a good choice, especially with her cloak that got stuck in the dead plants. Rey headed towards the most hidden part of the woods she knew, a thermal spring, which many said was too far to be safe, as it was too close to the dark depths of the forest. But she liked the calm she found there, away from everyone’s judgemental eyes; only in the isolation did she breathe better.</p><p>For only in her loneliness could she be whoever she wanted; the maiden without dignity and the young girl who was as afraid of the darkness as she was attracted to it; without hiding her past and without imposing limits on her. She only wanted to see him, one last time.</p><p>Rey just didn't expect to find the man at the spring, much less naked, and bathing in its waters.</p><p>“Oh mein Gott…” she murmured completely gaping, and embarrassed by what she saw.</p><p>The air seemed to die her throat, her cheeks flushed so violently that she was sure they were the same color as her cape. A virtuous woman would have turned around and walked away, but the raw sight of that man as he came into the world made her forget her modesty and come nearer slowly to better observe him from behind a large oak tree by the clearing.</p><p>The man submerged himself in the smoky hot waters of the lake, completely carefree and wild, as if he was a creature from nature and not human. The cold clearly didn't bother him.</p><p>It wasn’t enough to satisfy her. With agility she dodged the smaller trees, getting closer and closer to the lakeshore to have a better view. She suddenly stopped when the man's body rose from the waters, and her hazel eyes drank his male nakedness as if mesmerized by the exquisite looks he possessed. Without his mantle, he looked like a painting of temptation.</p><p>Because she was sure that no human could be so provocatively attractive, or so wickedly virile. His body looked smooth, yet marked by powerful, thick muscles. His black hair was lush, dark and wavy, falling under the nape of his neck in a way that showed his broad, scarred back that made him look even more raw and wild. The firm ass seemed stone-hard, and the thick, mottled thighs of his long pale legs hinted at the potential strength of his hips.</p><p>And when he turned around, her eyes darted down to the stiff and vigorous abdomen, fixed onto the bulging and intimidating meaty volume between his legs, and Rey fell over the tree.</p><p>Caught spying, her first instinct was to get up and run away as fast as she could.</p><p>The wolf, sleeping peacefully by the lake, immediately rose in alert when it heard the almost inaudible noise for human ears, snarling with its eyes fixed in the direction where the intruder once stood. His growl gradually increased and caught the attention of his master, who turned around, quickly deducing that someone was there and pulling him from the icy waters.</p><p>Not bothering with clothing, the man only took his huge ax with him as he entered the forest and as soon as his nostrils caught a distinct smell in the air, a dangerous crooked smile appeared on his lips and his amber eyes flashed in anticipation. The gray wolf darted forward chasing the fresh hunt. But he followed slowly in long strides with a certain tranquility through the frozen trees, turning the ax in his hands deftly in anticipation, and was not at all surprised when he found the girl in the red cape trying to run away from him.</p><p>She cried out in alarm when the huge wolf suddenly jumped in front of her, snarling, and he came surrounding her from behind before his quarry could escape his clutches once again.</p><p>“Lost in the forest again, little lamb?” His husky voice whispered slowly in her ear, his warm breath making her skin shiver. “Haven't you heard of the big bad wolves that hide out here?”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to steady her pulse, feeling her heart race in a strange mixture of excitement and craving. She knew the owner of that voice; the wolfman.</p><p>And she was also more than well-aware that the huge body pressed against hers, making her tingly and her soul burn despite the cold, had nothing but bad intentions for her in mind.</p><p>“I am not afraid of superstitious myths made to scare little children,” she scoffed haughtily, biting her lip to contain another shiver when he laughed darkly against her sensitive ear.</p><p>He smelled of forest, musk and wild temptation. How could he be that sinister yet attractive?</p><p>“So you’re a brave little lamb, which is very rare, but those are always the first to die,” he warned dangerously, his voice soft in a devastating way, as if he was about to pounce on her.</p><p>“And are you the big bad wolf that hides in these woods?” Her whole body trembled in alert, but she did not move, wanting to find out what he’d do with her. “Should I be afraid of you?”</p><p>“Certainly, little lamb,” a huge hand suddenly grabbed her waist, turning her towards him and forcing Rey to face his eyes. “Because I'm the worst kind of wolf you’ll ever encounter.”</p><p>She gasped when something hard pressed against her belly through the cape. The sound of the ax falling cut the air, then two strong arms wrapped around her, and he smiled with arrogance.</p><p>A disconcerting wave of heat passed through her, disturbing her with conflicting and intense feelings of anticipation, self-preservation and desire. But her curiosity won against reason:</p><p>“Trying to intimidate me again, big bad wolf?” She asked boldly, trying to ignore that he was naked and pressing against her intimately. “What makes you different from other wolves?”</p><p>His face slowly lowered to hers, nose to nose, hot breath and sinful red lips ensnaring her.</p><p>“I am the one who will eat you whole when you fall into my trap.” he drawled against her mouth, his amber eyes shining in a perverse promise. “In every sense there is, my little lamb.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t help but gasp weakly, her face paling with astonishment and hazel eyes widening at the double meaning of his words and the insinuating malice that slipped silky from his voice to corrupt her. He had said it in such a sinful and direct manner, which left her with goosebumps and a burning sensation between her legs she had never felt before.</p><p>She had already paid the price of succumbing to sin once. The blazing heat erupting deep in her core along with the fact that this man was a thousand times more tempting, and terribly more dangerous, told her she would never be the same after him. He would tear her apart.</p><p>“Too bad you will never taste this meat, wolfman.” she sneered, trying to convince herself, because she couldn't be the same fool twice, much less fall prey to a wicked wolf like him.</p><p>A girl always learns from her mistakes, and now she was a smart young woman. <em>Right?</em></p><p>But a wolf never gives up on its prey, she was <b>his</b>, and it was too late to escape him.</p><p>"I am an experienced man, my dear, and I know many interesting ways of persuasion." She stopped breathing when his face lowered into her neck, his hot and surprisingly soft lips sliding across her skin before he inhaled her scent and suddenly licked her, which made him growl at the thrill of it. “Ways that would make little lambs like you fall straight into the wolf's claws.”</p><p>Rey closed her eyes, tingly and perturbed, legs wobbly, and finally tried to push him away.</p><p>"As you can see, I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Wolf, so let me go," she commanded through gritted teeth, barely managing to step away, her body was betraying her. Her reason was fading away. “There's no use in trying to intimidate me, none of your tricks will work on me.”</p><p>She was a terrible liar, and he had fun with that, tightening his grip on her waist even more.</p><p>“You can lie to yourself, but I bet that you will be the one coming after me, little lamb,” his voice full of provocation as he removed her hood, revealing the feminine face to himself.</p><p>"An intelligent lamb does not fall for the predator's trap, wolf," she challenged in a small whisper, her hazel eyes overflowing with the inner confusion she felt, revealing her arousal.</p><p>Rey knew she needed to escape him, especially when his lips came dangerously close to hers, but she couldn't.</p><p>"When you fall for mine, I swear you won't regret a single moment of it," he promised with dangerous sensuality, his voice low and sultry full of bad intentions, his amber eyes setting her on fire, burning with an indecency that made her gulp. “My little lamb in the red hood.”</p><p>And when she melted, exposed and helpless against his dazzling touch; the disaster happened.</p><p>The intriguing wolfman was still looking her in the eyes as he carefully closed the space between their faces and trailed his lips down her cheeks, skimming over her cold nose softly until he nipped at her jaw, tasting the softness of her flesh. She lets him, stunned by the unexpected pleasure, and her eyes fluttered closed when his hot tongue slid over her skin, tasting her flesh all the way to her mouth, where he licked her bruised lips with such indecency that unconsciously she started giving in to the thrilling pull between her and him.</p><p>Involved in his lewd game, gradually allowing herself to be taken by his seduction as he bit her lower lip and coaxed her mouth open with his tongue, Rey surrendered. Wanting to feel the man even more, she raises her arms to wrap around his neck, but found nothing but air.</p><p>Disoriented, she opened her eyes, and found herself searching for the man only to realize that he had mysteriously disappeared through the forest, leaving her alone and bewitched.</p><p>Never before had Rey felt so ashamed, nor so outraged and frustrated in her whole life.</p><p>How dare that annoying wolf attempt to tear down her defenses and then abandon her alone out of nowhere? It was completely unacceptable! Sulking and with wounded pride, the girl in the red cape marched back to the safe part of the woods, which she never should have strayed from, wishing to never encounter the man again.</p><p>“How dare that conniving wolf do this to me?!” scolding herself as she stomped the ground with fury, disappointed that she had fallen for him like an idiot and let him seduce her so easily, she screamed loud towards the forest, “I never want to see you again, pathetic man!”</p><p>The way back to the village seemed longer than usual, and the whole time Rey was practically absorbed in thoughts about him. She had gone there looking to discover the truth about the dark-haired man, and instead she acted like a stupid and hypocritical fool, allowing him to seduce her like that. It wasn't like the past when she let herself be carried away by a man's words because she wanted to rebel against her parents, with him it was different, there was a chemistry she couldn't explain, a pull that seemed magical; a connection beyond frightening.</p><p>When she finally made it back, Rey decided to forget the man and never seek him again.</p><p>For days, the brunette refused to return to the woods, going as far as avoiding it at all costs. She had never been so obedient, so quiet and so compliant in her daily tasks, which made Ahsoka suspect the sudden passive good behavior. She spent her time devoting herself to making cough syrups efficiently. Rey was completely determined never to waste her time thinking about any man, let alone bad wolves, again. She swore to herself that she would be a good girl from now on.</p><p>However, it was impossible to ignore the cold chills she felt travel up her spine when she was forced to walk by the trees, even at a distance, as if the forest was calling her to come back.</p><p>But every time, she resisted and turned away, refusing the dark invitation, which seemed to pull her to the beast, demanding her presence and wanting to claim what was left of her.</p><p>More than three times during nightfall, when she allowed her gaze to wander to the woods, Rey found the wolf's red eyes watching her with longing. And every time she denied him.</p><p>She knew it was a difficult decision, to deny her own instincts and the increasing urge to walk towards the forbidden, but she knew that nothing good awaited her in the Dark Forest.</p><p>“Little Rey, are you there?” Ahsoka opened the door to her room, interrupting her reverie.</p><p>“Yes, great-aunt, how can I help you?” the girl replied back promptly, stretching her limbs.</p><p>“I’ve just finished making a chamomile blend that Mrs. Dameron asked for. She has been without sleep for a few days and asked me to take it to her as soon as I prepared it,” she explained, looking at Rey expectantly. “Can you do it for me? I’m too old to walk up the hill.”</p><p>“Of course, yes,” she replied with enthusiasm, for it was another reason to be distracted from her thoughts of the wolfman. Ahsoka handed her a basket with the pot and other herbs, explaining what medicinal properties each had while Rey listened carefully to the elderly woman’s words because she knew how seriously she took her job and how important it was.</p><p>Rey put on the red velvet cape over her frame, pulled up the hood and grabbed the basket.</p><p>“Come back before it gets dark and don’t stray from the path,” the elderly woman instructed her with worry. “There's a blizzard coming and this will be the longest night of the year.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, it'll be quick, I'll be back before you know it, aunt. <em>Tschüss</em>,” Rey waved goodbye and left the house. It was barely snowing, easing her worry about the weather because it looked like she would have enough time to get home before the blizzard started.</p><p>Old Shara’s house was a little far away from the village, located on a steep hill surrounded by snow-covered conifers bordering the forest on the other side. To get to the house, Little Rey crossed an old wooden bridge over the river Neckar and followed the safe, but very long path towards the hill while trying to avoid falling. Winter was unforgiving here.</p><p>The elderly lady was charming, with a unique charisma that her son definitely had inherited. She complained about her cough and insomnia, but also about how alone she felt while her husband Kes and son Poe were away on one of their merchanting errands. Old Shara also told her stories about her youth and the origins of Wolfsheim; tales of a cursed family that founded the village centuries ago while serving Rey delicious nutmeg cookies. Once she started hinting that Rey would be a great mother to her grandkids, Rey knew it was time to be on her way.</p><p>She almost did not manage to leave the Dameron's cozy warm home early enough, as the matriarch thanked her several times for coming there and asked her to visit more often. Rey said goodbye, knowing she needed to return to the village as soon as possible because suddenly the snowfall was getting stronger by the minute. Her red clad figure travelled down the hill carefully, the fiercely blowing wind beating against her, making it difficult to keep her balance.</p><p>A few minutes later, Rey hadn’t even reached the bridge when she realized that she would not reach town in time before the blizzard struck her. The snowstorm was getting too strong and already beginning to hinder her vision. Rey knew it was dangerous, but it was either enter the forest or freeze to death. She remembered hearing about a shortcut through the east of the Black Forest, which should lead close to the woods near Ahsoka’s. She lowered her hood and decided to cross the forbidden limits, the snow there was more contained by the huge conifers, acting as a protective buffer. Rey accelerated her steps, that part of the forest was sinister, dark and extremely gloomy, it wasn’t a safe place for maidens like her to be in.</p><p>Rey went completely still with alertness the moment she heard footsteps in the distance breaking the fallen branches of the trees. She remembered the legend of the werewolf and swallowed her panic, but as she went on she heard a loud howl, and it seemed so close to her, that she had no choice but to run. The wolf was close by and Rey heard his fierce growl gaining on her.</p><p>Panicking, she lost sight of her path, no longer recognizing where she was. That’s when she noticed there was a trail, where she could see fresh steps, and she followed hoping to escape the beast. She heard the predator howl again not far behind her, when she arrived in the middle of a clearing, and saw a small cabin with a chimney,smoke coming out of it. Someone was up there, Rey ran desperately towards the house.</p><p>The steep climb did not help her much, she was tired from running, breathless and almost giving up. The wind disturbed her, but she wanted to live, and refused to die without a fight.</p><p>It was with great effort that Rey managed to reach the wooden house, totally out of breath.</p><p>The girl had no other choice but to ask a stranger for shelter because she couldn't stay in the forest at all, not with the werewolf or wolf chasing her trail. Rey knocked on the door several times, but it seemed that there was no one at home, however she insisted, too anguished.</p><p>And when the huge heavy wooden door finally opened, Rey saw her most indecent fantasy, or her worst nightmare come true before her very eyes.</p><p>Fate really was treacherous and unforgiving to the girl, because the moment she saw <em>him</em>, Rey knew she was doomed. In every sense there was to imagine. She had forgotten that there was something even more dangerous than a hungry predator with claws in the forest.</p><p>She knew that huge body very well, those luring eyes, the aura of imminent danger...</p><p>For a second she thought of running away, but it was too late to save herself from him.</p><p>“Well, well, my dear... Who knew that the lamb would walk directly into the wolf’s lair?”</p><p>And then <em>he</em> smiled dangerously, winking wickedly at her, and Rey’s heart stopped beating.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first story posted in the Reylo fandom. Hope you enjoy it!</p><p>What will Mr. Wolf do to our little lamb Rey next? Is he the cursed werewolf of the forest? ;)</p><p>Please let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The man in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the most incredible and kindest soul @RogueCompanion who transforms this story into something much better and is the most supportive beta I could ever ask for.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>Rey felt like her soul had left her body the moment she heard what came out of those lips.</p><p>The heavy snowfall drenched her cape; the cold burned her skin, but she was unable to react. Rey could not believe the sight before her, her instincts refusing to acknowledge the danger she was in and the realization that she had fallen right into the trap of the cunning wolfman with his cynical smile and golden eyes full of evil intentions. Swearing mentally, Rey cursed her bad luck. Of all the places to get lost in the forest, she found the worst one.</p><p>This was a damned coincidence orchestrated by fate. Rey didn't know how to save herself from him.</p><p>Good girls would never dare to cross the forbidden limits, and now Rey had figured out why.</p><p>It was obvious that she was at his full mercy, totally alone with <em>him</em> in the dark forest.</p><p>She didn’t know what exactly he would do to her, but the temptation promised in his eyes...</p><p>However, she’d never allow the predator to have a taste of victory without first defying him.</p><p>“So this is where a big bad wolf like you hides,” She pointed out with insolence, narrowing her hazel eyes at him so that he knew he wasn't intimidating her, the cold air creating a faint white smoke around them. “But you're wrong to assume that I fell into your trap, <em>Herr Wolf</em>.”</p><p>The dark-haired man crossed his thick arms, looking her up and down slowly with a mocking sneer and a knowing look, finally raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking: <b>Are you sure?</b></p><p>“So you’re a little lamb with a snarky attitude, hmm... Tell me why and how did you get here, then?” He asked inquisitively, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "Haven’t you heard that it's dangerous to be caught outside during a blizzard and even more lethal if it’s in a cursed forest?”</p><p>That little fact always seemed to elude her, even though she’d known about the tale since she was a child.</p><p>Rey was aware of the evil that haunted the forest, and how much the cursed beast had terrified the villagers for generations. Ahsoka had always warned her that little girls should never stray beyond the light of the woods, yet when the moment came she hadn’t even hesitated for a second to launch herself into the darkness. Rey reasoned with herself that she was only trying to escape the blizzard, then the wolf, and yet her instincts led her to <em>him</em>.</p><p>The enigmatic wolfman was right; it was unacceptable for anyone to trespass the forbidden borders of the forest. It was especially dangerous for <b>her</b> to be lost within those borders, with a man, alone.</p><p>Even worse: a handsome-looking stranger who appeared more lethal than any man she knew.</p><p>Rey remained silent for a minute, swallowing her defeat, because the Woodsman was right.</p><p>“Did the wolf eat your tongue, by any chance?” He sneered, adding fuel to her irritation.</p><p>“I didn’t get lost on purpose, I was just looking for a shortcut,” she replied dryly, her unease visible, annoyed by the intimidating intensity of his gaze. “A wolf started chasing me, and somehow I ended up here. As for the creature the villagers fear, I highly doubt it even exists.”</p><p>The man looked over her body, enticed by the nerve of this audacious young woman, appraising his future prey with interest. The cabin never received any visitors, its path was too far off the safe trails and very few humans alive knew that someone <em>lived</em> in the forest.</p><p>And this young maiden shrouded in a red cape seemed like a more than appetizing meal.</p><p>“So you don't believe that the legend of the werewolf that haunts this place is real, little lamb?” He wanted to know, his mysterious eyes shining with anticipation and amusement, and finally he stepped away from behind the door and took a step towards her.</p><p>By instinct, Rey mirrored him by taking a step back, alarmed by his conniving proximity.</p><p>He towered over her, for a second she had forgotten how intimidating his presence was.</p><p>“It's just a tale to frighten children. Why should I believe such absurd nonsense?” she provoked insolently, admitting for once what she thought about that superstitious legend.</p><p>The man enjoyed that, seeing her doubt the forbidden. And it was at that moment that his lips curved in a sinister smile, and drawled in a dangerously hoarse voice so that only she could hear:</p><p>“Oh, but that’s exactly how the cursed beast would lure his prey into his trap, my dear…” he whispered softly. “By tricking a little naive lamb like you into believing that he doesn’t exist.”</p><p>As if in agreement, a wolf's howl rumbled through the forest, sending a shiver up her spine.</p><p>There was something about the way he said those words that disturbed Rey deeply, but as stubborn and willful as ever, Rey shook her head, finding her sudden fear completely stupid.</p><p>That man was just inventing fallacies to make her afraid. She was no longer a naive little girl!</p><p>“Instead of trying to scare me, you should help me, Mr. Wolf.” She decided to change the subject, ignoring the nervousness she felt. His presence made every cell in her body tremble.</p><p>“Tell me then, fearless lamb, how may I be of help to you?” He crossed his thick arms, the tone of his voice sounding falsely kind and gentle, yet the danger was hiding in his wild gaze.</p><p>If she was a sensible girl, she would never trust a stranger. Unfortunately, in this instance it was her only option.</p><p>“Tell me how to return home,” she asked hesitantly, but she was desperate, or she would never admit that she needed the help of this treacherous wolf. “Which path should I take?”</p><p>The man smiled with irritating smugness, enjoying himself at her expense, as if delighted to see her having to swallow her stubborn pride and depend on him. Rey flushed red with anger.</p><p>However, he didn't seem to be in any hurry to deliver the information she demanded of him.</p><p>“Stop smiling and tell me how to return to the village. Come on, wolf!” She was exasperated.</p><p>The man leaned sideways against the wooden pillar by the entry, his eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>A restrained chuckle escaped his plush red lips as he thought of how innocent the brunette was. He was older and much more experienced, and knew very well that she wouldn’t survive the blizzard now, not to mention the wolves that prowled around looking for prey.</p><p>“Just return the same way you came, little lamb,” was his simple answer without any pretense, much to the girl’s dismay. He wanted to know how stubborn she would be.</p><p>Rey couldn’t believe the nerve of that man. Snorting with pure frustration, she turned to leave: “Hmph, right. Then I will go,” she said without much certainty, refusing to look at him.</p><p>The man smiled at her exasperated figure, finding it adorable how stubborn his prey was.</p><p>Biting her lower lip, Rey took a deep and shaky breath as she looked at the immensity of the Black Forest in front of her; the dark pitch of the trees more frightening than ever. Still, there was no time to waste before the blizzard hit its peak. She needed to be brave and go back.</p><p>Rey had taken the first step down the wooden porch, when she heard him murmur right behind her:</p><p>“The storm will get worse and there will be gusts of freezing winds next. Have you ever faced one of those, little girl?”</p><p>She swallowed, her throat dry, having completely forgotten about the biggest problem: Surviving.</p><p>“When it hits you, it's like hundreds of thorns piercing your body. Not to mention that with the snow hindering your vision, you will hardly be able to open your eyes. Unlike wolves, who will have their eyes wide open, waiting to devour any easy prey it happens upon, like you.”</p><p>Rey hesitated to take another step. She turned her neck slowly, clearly startled by his words, and sought his gaze with certain need. She wanted to see if he really was telling the truth.</p><p>“Are you trying to scare me, Mr. Wolf?” She asked apprehensively. What if he was right?</p><p>Ahsoka must already be sick with worry. But worse than being late, was never coming back at all!</p><p>“Why would I do that, <em>kleines Mädchen</em>?” He shrugged, feigning disinterest. “You may not believe the werewolf exists, but no human being has ever returned alive after spending the night in the Black Forest. The darkness hides much worse creatures than you can imagine.”</p><p>With the vicious way he looked at her, Rey doubted very much that she could find something even more dangerous than him out there.</p><p>“And what assures me that <b>you</b> are not the werewolf?” That was the biggest mystery of all.</p><p>He smiled wickedly, running his wet tongue slowly over his red lips as he drawled in her ear:</p><p>“If you run back to the forest, the big bad wolf will catch you. If you stay, he'll eat you. Which do you prefer, my little lamb?”</p><p>An intense shiver went up her spine when she heard what he had said. Her mouth suddenly went dry, and her pulse sped up, igniting her whole body and soul with a supernatural heat.</p><p>Her mind was invaded by thoughts, not quite decent, about him. The girl refused to answer.</p><p>Determined not to fall for that wicked wolf's words once more, Rey turned to walk home.</p><p>However, she took no more than three steps as she reached the bottom of the stairs when out of nowhere a mountain of snow slipped from the roof just over her head, making her collapse into the ground and lose consciousness before being wrapped by thick, warm arms.</p><p>(And that's how Little Red Riding Hood found herself falling right into the Big Bad Wolf’s lair.)</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <hr/>
</div><p> </p><p>Some time later, when Rey finally woke up, she had no idea where she was. She realized she was in someone's room, lying on a bed and covered by a thick mantle of cozy animal fur. Someone had carried her there. She didn't remember getting there, because the last memory she had was of talking to that man and stepping away from his cabin before something hit her head. After that, she couldn't remember anything else.</p><p>Curious, she removed the wool blankets and stood up cautiously, more suspicious than ever when she noticed her head pounding, far worse than a normal headache. The next thing Rey felt was the shock of cold from the icy floor on her feet. She was barefoot and without her trusty red cape.</p><p>Her eyes explored the room, the dark wooden bed was spacious and at least twice as large as the one she had in Ahsoka’s house, decorated only with furry pillows, and beside this, a pine wood dresser. Her eyes flashed on and paid special attention to the scary ax on the other end of the bed by the door, thinking that it was certainly used for security. A deadly weapon, owned by a lethal man.</p><p>She took a few steps towards the dresser to look for any indication of who its owner was, but before she could reach it, Rey heard the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. She ran to pick up the ax without hesitating in the hope of defending herself from a potential enemy.</p><p>The door was opened quietly, revealing her host's deadly attractive face, and Rey struggled to keep holding the heavy ax firmly towards his body in clear menace. The man stood still with his hand on the door handle and looked curiously at the unexpected scene before him.</p><p>“What did you do to me, you savage creature?” She demanded to know, feeling threatened.</p><p>But to her sheer discontent, the mysterious and sneaky wolfman did not seem to be intimidated in the least by her hostile posture, much less by the huge ax she pointed to him.</p><p>“I didn't do anything to you, at least nothing <em>yet</em>,” he replied simply, looking at her smugly.</p><p>“Don't you dare pull one of your tricks on me again! I will have no mercy on you if you try to harm me.” Rey brandished the ax at him, barely managing to balance its weight in her hands.</p><p>The man removed his hand from the doorknob and took a single, long step in her direction, ignoring her warnings completely as if he was unafraid of her at all.</p><p>Rey's legs started to shake, and her neck was becoming clammy with apprehension. But if she were to be completely honest with herself, she was not afraid of him. What she felt was a disconcerting uneasiness deep inside because of what he awakened in her innermost core.</p><p>“Do you think I'm kidding, wolf?” Her shaky voice came out more hesitant than threatening.</p><p>However, she was not prepared for what happened in the blink of an eye following her declaration.</p><p>The man suddenly pounced on her and in mere seconds managed to disarm her skillfully, like a real experienced predator, seizing the ax from her grasp with a sweeping motion, one handed and holding her waist tightly with the other arm, trapping her against him firmly.</p><p>“Let me go!” Rey shouted in distress, hitting his chiseled abdomen, fighting against his scalding hot embrace which just made him pull her even closer to his body, crushing her breasts against his hard, manly chest. Rey tried to stomp on his foot to flee him, but ended up backed against the door, closing it with her weight, eliminating her chance of escape. He threw the ax away with a thud, slamming his hands on either side of her head, caging her in.</p><p>As if exercising supernatural dominance over her, his amber eyes, sizzling dangerously like fiery magma, claimed hers, paralyzing her body. She couldn't look away from him, however much she wanted to. The way his eyes entrapped her was mesmerizing and attracted her to him with the most enigmatic pull, taking her breath away in a manner which she had never experienced with anyone else before.</p><p>His face dropped slowly to hers, and Rey closed her eyes for fear of giving herself up to him.</p><p>“You have no idea what I’m capable of, or the things that I would like to do with you, little lamb. Things that would make you drip between your legs and beg to be devoured by me,” his voice whispered hoarsely in her ear in a startling caress, making her shudder in response.</p><p>His hand caught a loose strand of her hair, which he brought up to his nose and inhaled the sweet aroma of the chocolate strands, making him roll his eyes in satisfaction with an animalistic growl that reverberated through his chest and melted her resistance.</p><p>“When I sink my claws into your flesh, I’ll devour you in every way that exists,” his teeth brushed her ear, nibbling her almost superficially. “And you’ll love every second of it, girl.”</p><p>His lips slowly moved down her neck, and Rey almost choked on her own breath when his hot tongue caressed her skin, consuming her in a tingling sensation that blurred her mind.</p><p>“However, I won’t do any of those things, for now,” he withdrew from her abruptly, stealing a little whimper from her as Rey opened her eyes stunned by that unexpected attitude.</p><p>Still paralyzed and with her vision blurred by desire, she observed him take the huge ax again and walk in her direction. Rey felt her heart pound mercilessly against her ribs, and adrenaline rushed through her body when he rested the blade on his shoulder and stared at her.</p><p>To her relief, he simply asked her to move away as she was still frozen in front of the door exactly where he had left her.</p><p>“Do you want to eat dinner?” His question baffled her. “You slept a lot, you must be hungry.”</p><p>Still disoriented, the young woman stepped aside, crossing her arms in a show of annoyance.</p><p>Rey looked away from him and lifted her chin, too indignant to be able to form words that were not used to curse him to death. It was the second time that he had seduced her into his twisted game, and just like the first time, she had fallen like an idiot and was abandoned.</p><p>The dark-haired man raised one brow at her, but didn’t say anything as he opened the door.</p><p>Defenseless and feeling more exasperated and lost than ever, the girl finally went after him.</p><p>“Where are you going? What is this place? I demand that you show me the way back to the village right now!” She complained, frustrated, and to her chagrin, with her pride humiliated.</p><p>He left the room carrying the ax with him in silence. Rey followed behind, expecting him to answer her questions, but the man didn’t seem interested in giving her what she wanted.</p><p>More and more perturbed by the unsettling sensations he awakened in her every second she spent in his presence, Rey screamed: “Answer me, wolf!”</p><p>Impatient, she noticed that he had brought her to an unknown room in the cabin. The man stopped in front of what appeared to be a built-in cabinet, from where he took several pieces of wood and added them to the fireplace located in the middle of the open chamber.</p><p>“Why are you ignoring me?” She repeated again in a mixture of impatience, frustration, and annoyance, but it was in vain. “Who the hell are you, anyway? Answer me, savage creature!”</p><p>“You are quite an annoying little girl,” he rolled his eyes, unimpressed. “My answer still hasn’t changed. I already said that the path to the village is the same way you came.”</p><p>Who did this stupid Woodsman think he was to call her annoying? She had to go. <em>Immediately</em>!</p><p>“Where are my shoes?!” She didn’t wait for an answer this time, but looking through what appeared to be the living room, found them near the entrance door. She put them on quickly and then saw a glimpse of red under a large fur cloak, and ran to his beloved cloak.</p><p>Properly dressed, Rey marched to the door and grabbed the handle, but failed to open it.</p><p>She turned around, incapable of resisting to steal one last look at him before she flees.<br/>It was the third time she had met this man unexpectedly, and she still had none of her curiosity about him satisfied. She had lost count of how many nights she hadn’t slept, thinking of the moments between the two; daydreaming about the mystery he represented.</p><p>She was forbidden to ever ask about him in the village. Her godmother had been horrified by their encounter, banning Rey from entering the woods. No one brave enough would enter the forest because of the cursed beast, and yet that man seemed to live inside it all alone.</p><p>Except for the red eyes of the wolf that stared at her every night, like he was waiting for her.</p><p>Now Rey knew why she felt so dizzy and intoxicated in his presence. It was the same dark connection, like a supernatural and overwhelming magnetic pull, that blindly drew her to him- urging her to get lost in the darkness of the forest, but also to give her soul to the wolf.</p><p>That feeling was the only sensation that had made her feel alive after being exiled there.</p><p>Underneath the guise of a Big Bad Wolf, she suspected he was hiding something even more bestial.</p><p>Whether the myth of the werewolf was real or not, there was only one way for Rey to find out.</p><p>“Who are you?” She asked in a very small voice, when he finally raised his eyes towards her.</p><p>“Who do you think I am?” He countered with a mysterious tone, looking at her suggestively.</p><p>“You are the only person living, or maybe hiding is the better word for it, in the Black Forest. A place from which no man has ever returned alive. Isolated from everyone else, like a mysterious woodsman, yet no one has the courage to say your name in the village. Everyone fears the beast shrouded in darkness, except you,” she enumerated hesitantly, watching him smirk slowly. “I think you are not only the Big Bad Wolf, but also the demonic creature that haunts this place. The <em>real</em> werewolf.”</p><p>Rey didn't know how he would react, but she certainly didn't expect him to start laughing.</p><p>“If you believe that I am the cursed werewolf, shouldn't you be afraid to be here alone with me?” He licked his red lips, reminding her that she had literally fallen into the predator's lair.</p><p>That was exactly the problem: She wasn’t afraid of him. But of what he awakened inside her.</p><p>Rey hesitated to step away from the door. He was a man shrouded in mystery, which should frighten her, but instead it excited her, as if all that danger only attracted her more. Something inside her must be fundamentally broken, because she shouldn’t feel this way.</p><p>And yet she was becoming addicted to that exciting adrenaline that only he ignited within her.</p><p>“Why don't you simply tell me the truth?” Rey was exasperated, pointing an accusatory finger to his face. The curiosity frustrated her, and he seemed to take sadistic pleasure in testing her limits. “I’m sick of everyone in this village keeping me in the dark like I’m stupid!”</p><p>“I can give you your answers, but only after getting what I want, little lamb.” The tone of his voice sounded attractively sensual, and the way he looked at her made Rey shiver.</p><p>“When you told me you were the worst kind of wolf, I shouldn’t have doubted you! ”</p><p>“I would <em>never</em> lie to you, my little lamb. I promise,” he drawled softly, his voice wickedly lethal. "You have yet to discover all the different ways that the wolf likes to devour his prey."</p><p>Everything cold inside her sparked alive all at once when she heard those words.</p><p>Unable to find a retort that could rival his remark full of undisclosed intentions, Rey barely held her breath as he casually walked dangerously close to where she was; provoking her.</p><p>This was the perfect time to escape him and get out of there, if she were a responsible girl.</p><p>However, so far, the woodsman had done nothing to threaten her life, and her body remained intact since she had gotten there. That was a sign that maybe she could spend the night there, even if it was with a stranger who made her want to forget her integrity and virtuous principles.</p><p>She knew that her chances of surviving outside during the blizzard were minimal, and even worse with the threat of the wolves hounding the forest. Staying there was her best choice.</p><p>She sighed, took off her red cloak, and prayed that she would be able to fight the temptation.</p><p>Finally allowing herself to calm down, she looked around and saw that the cabin looked bigger inside than it did from the outside. Everything was carved out of quality wood, and because of the big hot fireplace, it was extremely cozy and well heated from Schwarzwald's winter. She was surprised not to see his gray pet wolf around, but simply continued her inspection.</p><p>There wasn’t much in the living room: a rocking chair made of dark wood with a mantle of animal fur over it and another one much wider and more spacious covered with cushions next to the fireplace. In the middle was a small, low table with a fire lamp on the top. Other than what was absolutely necessary, ancient armor, swords and spears hung on the wall.</p><p>Giving up on figuring out who he really was, she followed him and found the kitchen.</p><p>An intense smell of potato and meat stew was in the air, coming from a steaming boiler being stirred by the dark-haired man who did not seem surprised that she was still there. As if he always knew where he could find her.</p><p>“My name is Rey. The village’s healer is my great-aunt,” she presented herself as a truce.</p><p>“Your people once called me... Kylo.” The man said, expressionless, placing two plates of the stew on the table and indicated that she sit opposite him.</p><p>They both ate their meal in silence, and he did not seem concerned or bothered with her presence in his house. He wasn’t a person of many words. Mysterious.</p><p>She almost expected him to say more, or try to intimidate her again, but he didn’t.</p><p>It was already night, the darkness outside took over and all you could hear were the sounds of the wind swaying the tree branches. Rey knew she couldn't leave, or she’d freeze to death. She would have to settle for spending the night in this mysterious man's house.</p><p>“Do you have a spare bed?” She broke the stillness of the atmosphere, wincing when he shook his head. “How can you not have a spare bed?” Her tone got indignant and nervous.</p><p>“I'm not exactly the type to receive visitors,” he replied with sarcasm, stating the obvious.</p><p>“And where will I sleep?” Her eyes looked at him anxiously, refusing to think of the worst.</p><p>“My bed is big and comfortable enough,” he pointed out, and she started to hyperventilate.</p><p>“What? No!” Rey protested, blushing profusely. “I refuse to sleep in the same bed with you.”</p><p>“So content yourself to sleep on the floor,” he got up, taking his plate with him to leave.</p><p>“I would much rather lie on the ground than sleep with a bad and treacherous wolf like you.”</p><p>“That's an unfair reputation, don’t you think?” A crooked smile formed on his red lips, his dark eyes blinking at her mysteriously. “The wolf was never able to tell his side of the story.”</p><p>And then he left her alone, increasingly intrigued and stunned by the power he had over her.</p><p>Rey was shaking horribly while wrapped in the furry mantle in the room, refusing to go to sleep in bed with the wolfman. Even sitting on the chair near the fireplace, she was still cold, freezing. Her feet were numb and her cloak did not help, she felt her body freezing to death slowly. She got out of the wooden armchair and laid on the rug near the fireplace, hoping to sleep. Once more her attempt failed, the cold still made her bones hurt and her teeth chatter profusely. The wind invaded through the space under the door. It was useless.</p><p>With no other alternative and complaining to herself, she realized that she would have to seek shelter in the wolf's room. She didn't like the idea of being so vulnerable next to him, because she knew she’d be at his complete mercy, but she wasn’t willing to freeze to death.</p><p>Wrapping herself in his mantle, she walked the small corridor leading to his room with a candlestick lighting the way. The cabin wasn’t that big, but it was dark, and her feet hurt.</p><p>When she found the room, Rey opened the door hesitantly, putting the candlestick in front of her to light the room and saw him sleeping facing the wall. She sighed with relief when she felt how much warmer it was in the small chamber heated by three iron braziers. The bed, covered with layers of thick fur blankets, looked like a cozy nest, more inviting than ever.</p><p>Laying down on the bed in absolute silence and curling up in the extreme opposite corner as the huge body that threatened her integrity, so that there was no risk that her skin would touch his, she snuggled into the comfort of the heat, and the masculine scent of the sheets.</p><p>In the dark of night, the wolf smirked; it was only a matter of time before he devoured her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks everyone for the kudos, bookmarks and comments. &lt;3</p><p>I split the last chapter into two because it was kinda massive. I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>Let me know what you think. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The wolf and the lamb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to @CoinToYourWitcher for helping me out with the dirty talk lines. Check out her version of Devour Me!</p><p>And huge thanks to @DangerTaylor for alpha-reading this and beta-ing the cringe out of it and making this chapter look much better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Dawn took a long time to break through the sky in Schwarzwald; the winter darkness became more and more all-consuming and made it difficult for the light to pass and warm the cold days. The heavy snowfall of the previous night had covered the forest floor with meters of snow and absolute whiteness reigned in contrast to the perpetual shadows cast by the huge trees.</p><p>Rey woke up later than usual. She had fallen asleep well after midnight and found a numbing comfort under those fluffy, warm covers that smelled and felt just <em> right</em>. There was no noise to bother her there, no one to throw her out of bed, much less a society to please and duties to fulfill. </p><p>It was just her — a mischievous little girl —, who deep inside had always been curious and addicted to the sensation of exploring her limits, and all the freedoms of the world.</p><p>She broke the rules once, and she was punished for it. If she succumbed a second time, she knew she’d never be the same. Bad, alluring wolves did more damage than beautiful lords.</p><p>When she got up from the bed, she was alone. Was it only her impression, or were the covers less warm without him at her side? Oh, <em> Gott</em>.</p><p>She didn’t find him inside the house, and almost forgot what remained of her dignity when she saw him outside.</p><p>The wolf-man was chopping wood to feed the fireplace later; his pale, scarred skin gleaming indecently in the open. The way he handled the massive ax with brute force made the veins in his thick, muscular arms jump attractively. His stiff and broad torso was bare, showing his virile and marked abdomen, tracing a path of perdition through the winding Adonis belt entrances that disappeared under his baggy pants. Rey closed her eyes at the sinful and lustful vision, telling herself that she could no longer have those thoughts or reactions to him. But how was she supposed to stay sane, when that mysterious man provoked such sensations to her whole body and emotions? </p><p>Rey locked the door before he could see her, and headed nervously for the kitchen, needing a glass of water or a calming tea to suppress the fire that he awoke inside her once more.</p><p>Sinful desires started perverting her mind again, exasperating the brunette. She felt suffocated, because even though her logic told her no, her body responded to him in a shameless way. Much to her surprise, Kylo had left her soup to eat for breakfast. She didn’t expect him to actually be kind with the predatory way he always looked at her. Rey savored the food, knowing she’d need the strength to face the forest upon returning to the village.</p><p>The feelings that had surfaced in her core since the first time she had seen him naked did not disappear despite her efforts to deny them, on the contrary; now they were even more blatant.</p><p>Because this time, it was something much more intense and filthy than merely satisfying a curiosity, more like a dangerous hunger of burning need and lust, which could only be quenched by giving into the promise of being devoured by <em> him</em>.</p><p>However, Rey couldn’t make that mistake again. What if her great-aunt found out? Nobody would take pity on her this time. Her depraved impulses couldn’t further put her life to waste any more than it already was.</p><p>After cleaning the kitchen and bedroom, which was the least she could do, she noticed steam coming out of what seemed to be a bathing room. The door was open and the water looked warm and inviting, and maybe a good dip there would put her thoughts in order. Deciding that before Kylo returned to taunt her, she could use a bath in the wooden bathtub. Rey walked inside, noticing that there were some candles lighting the room, but the visibility was still a little low. She didn't care. After undressing herself, she went up the wooden steps to enter the tall bathtub. It clearly was made for someone <em> much </em>bigger than her. </p><p>Rey put her hand inside the water and felt its warmth, ideal for a winter bath unlike the freezing one she usually had back in the village. She dipped her feet first to seize the depth and then finally entered the heated tub.</p><p>Leaning against the wood and resting her head there, she got the feeling that she could stay in that bathtub forever. She felt her body relax in an inexplicable way. It was delightful.</p><p>“Well, well, it seems that all paths lead you directly to the wolf's claws, little lamb,” A malicious voice whispered, too close to her. Rey startled in alert, <em> he </em>was in the water.</p><p>As if one of her most wicked dreams came to life before her very eyes, she saw him fully emerge from under the steamy water.</p><p>“What are you doing here, wolf?!” Rey asked, horrified, feeling a chill travel up her spine.</p><p>“I was here first if you didn't notice, my dear,” He replied, his voice dripping with malice. Rey could only see the devastating gleam in his hungry eyes and some of his face lit by candlelight. “Are you sure that you didn't invade my bath on purpose, hmm?”</p><p>“Of course not, if I knew you were here I would never have entered!” She blushed violently.</p><p>“It wouldn't be the first time you spied on me taking a bath, after all,” He mocked, flashing his teeth.</p><p>Ashamed to be reminded of that fact, Rey tried to cover her intimate parts to get out of the water, but had to stifle a cry of surprise when suddenly a huge, hard body launched itself against hers, crushing her against the wooden edge of the tub. Strong, rough hands gripped her hips, trapping her sensitive back against a <em> very </em>rigid and impossibly large wall of a  chest and making her heart race out of control. She fidgeted restlessly in his arms, but froze when something hard, soft, and indecently hot caressed her buttlocks and then nudged her special place.</p><p>“What... What do you think you're doing?” Rey stammered, unable to reason properly.</p><p>“What do you want me to do with you, my lovely little lamb?” Kylo growled huskily in her ear, grabbing her wet hair with one hand and pulling her head back. He then buried his face in her neck, sniffing her, and his wet lips tasted her skin. “Tell me, and I'll do it to you.”</p><p>“What do <em> you </em>want from me?” She murmured in a small voice, eyes closed, blood frenzied.</p><p>Rey took a deep breath when he chuckled against her sensitive skin, and was left even more bewildered when the male scent intoxicated her.</p><p>“Everything a bad wolf like me could want--to devour you in <em> every </em>sense there is,” He murmured again in her ear, while one of his hands trickled some water on the back of her neck, making her feel tingly. “Stop denying your desires, little Rey. I know you want me as much as I want you. Let me devour you, and I promise you won’t regret letting me in.”</p><p>Rey stifled a gasp at the immediate, intense response provoked in her flesh when she imagined it: her nipples hardened sorely and a wave of heat ignited deep in her belly and spread shamelessly down her legs to create a throbbing sting in the center of her sensitive sex.</p><p>“You are very wrong if you think you know what I want, Mr. Wolf,” She lied, shuddering, feeling her reason fade away when his hard cock nestled itself further against her ass.</p><p>The way her cunt was getting wet was embarrassing. She had never felt like that before, her only experience didn't even compare.</p><p>“It’s useless to lie to me, <em> R-e-y. </em> You can deny your desire, but not hide it from me, ” He smirked, his hot breath causing goosebumps on her skin, and she gasped when his soft tongue nuzzled over a sensitive spot on her neck. </p><p>“Not when I can smell your sweet arousal. Fuck, it makes me salivate with need to taste it.” His filthy words made her gasp and try pushing him away, but Kylo suddenly nibbled her throat, and then purred hoarsely in approval. Her knees shook underwater, but he held her tighter, and the pain caused by his teeth on her skin, marking her, made her moan.</p><p>She almost succumbed, but had a last moment of clarity when she remembered her past.</p><p>“I can’t… We can’t, this is wrong, I will be condemned for this,” She sobbed, her lame pleading unconvincing without strength. “Kylo, please… let me go.”</p><p>But the wolf wasn’t prepared to let his prey go easily without having a proper taste of her flesh.</p><p>“You’re free to leave, but I promise you no one will know. Just say the word and I’ll wipe all those cares off your face,” He pulled away enough to turn her to him, but left no room for her to escape, holding her waist tightly within his big hands and crushing her breasts against his hard abdomen. “Be honest for once, my dear, I know you want to.” One of his hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head up, his nose caressed hers gently, and his breath mixed with hers.</p><p>Rey's entire body trembled, the maddening heat flowing from him intoxicated her senses.</p><p>“Tell me you don't want me to do this, little lamb,” He ran a wet finger over her plump, soft lips, looking so deeply into her eyes that she lost her breath. “Look me in the eye and say you don't want to find out what it's like to be devoured by the big bad wolf.”</p><p>Her mind went blank, she couldn't deny  the truth so close to him. </p><p>The wolf smiled wickedly.</p><p>And Rey finally understood why the most dangerous monsters inside the forest were always smiling so smugly. Deadly predators only showed their teeth before attacking their prey.</p><p>Faster than she thought, more lethal than she expected, and more sensual than she could ever imagine, he lowered his face and his mouth covered hers, devouring her with animal desire.</p><p>She gasped in surprise at being kissed so intensely, feeling scorching heat waves pulsating through her body and creating a chilling pleasure at the base of her spine. Her hands buried instinctively in his black hair as if they had a will of their own, pulling him tightly to her and indulging in that volatile lust that only he awakened in her core. Kylo kissed her until she melted in his arms and when his hot tongue parted her lips and slid provocatively into her mouth, Rey no longer remembered anything else besides how he devoured her.</p><p>The sensation of his tongue merging with hers, exploring and tasting her with a vicious skill that bordered on bestial passion stole her sanity and what was left of her senses. With an anguished groan, she strived to deepen the kiss even more, answering with the same desire and hunger that he touched her. The man smirked against her mouth, sliding his teeth down her bottom lip, sucking it sensuously and a powerful arm wrapped tightly around her waist to lift her until her feet left the floor of the tub. Instinctively, her legs closed around his powerful hips, and the feeling of something hard and thick nested against her folds  was so stunningly pleasurable that her whole body shivered. Kylo let out a wild growl from the back of his throat, crushing her against him and kissing her mouth with a sweeping indecency that made her breasts ache and her thighs flutter against his cock.</p><p>His warm lips left her mouth to slide along her jaw, plunging up to her neck in a warm trail, where he inhaled her scent with teeth raking her delicate skin lasciviously, biting it so softly and deliciously that it made her feel like he was going to eat her right there. His hands touched her slight curves without shame, eagerly exploring her flesh, setting her blood on fire.</p><p>Rey's veins boiled with the incandescent pleasure, the intensity was surprisingly unexpected and she couldn't explain what she was feeling at that moment. In fact, she knew very well the damage he did to her senses; the hungry seed of lust that now consumed her sanity, perverting her flesh and making her want more of that sinfulness; that forbidden sensation.</p><p>And then, she was dropped back in the water like she weighed nothing.</p><p>When she opened her eyes again, with her vision blurred by the throbbing heat consuming her reason, Rey noticed that the man was already out of the tub and had left her alone again.</p><p>“What... Where are you going...?” She asked confused and frustrated. In her heart she had always known that this man would try to taunt her again, and since it was destined to happen anyway, and she had nowhere to run; she let her resistance be utterly ravaged by him. She was determined to sacrifice her soul to feel that pleasure once more.</p><p>The wolf laughed mischievously, looking back at her one last time with his ravenous amber eyes on fire, and drawled, “You know where to find me... But if you do come, there will be nothing left of your innocence when I’m done with you, little lamb.”</p><p>Rey swallowed dry, feeling the impact of those words on her. She got out of the bath and put on her red cloak and attempted to calm herself. Her mind was fighting a war on what she really wanted. She felt her body burn in overpowering flames, the desire grew by the second and she knew that she couldn't escape the wolf's claws anymore — she didn’t want to escape —, she wanted him.</p><p>She was done playing the naive little girl. It was time to show that wolf who she really was.</p><p>Rey picked up a candlestick, this time determined, and anxious about what he’d do to her. The memory of his touch was still hot on her skin, motivating her. She walked through the house, everything was silent, increasing the atmosphere of mystery around the wolf-man.</p><p>She didn’t find him by fireplace or the kitchen, so he could only be in the bedroom: his den.</p><p>Hesitating for a moment, Rey stared at the door. She could leave now and escape him for good, but she didn’t want to be a good girl anymore. It was useless to continue fighting against the pull she felt towards the darkness. She had already sinned once, yet the anticipation she felt now was even more intense: because this time she would experience the devil himself.</p><p>The bedroom door was closed, and even though she couldn’t see him, in a way she couldn’t explain, she felt the danger that awaited her inside. Rey lifted her chin, straightened her posture and mustered the courage needed to face him, because she knew that the moment she entered his den she would no longer be able to save what remained of her soul.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door three times. Anxiously, she waited for what came next.</p><p>“Come in, it's open, my red hooded little lamb,” the hoarse voice replied.</p><p>Rey opened the door and took a step inside the room, and there she found the wolf-man sitting on his bed with his massive frame leaning against the headboard. Kylo’s golden gaze was on her, serious and more predatory than ever. His eyes didn’t hide his craving for her.</p><p>Rey placed the candlestick on top of the dresser. Audaciously, she walked towards the bed.</p><p>“Why do you always look at me like that?” She asked, skin tingling with the intense sexual vibrating tension in the air.</p><p>“To show you how much I desire you, my dear,” He replied, and his wild amber eyes explored her cloaked body with such perversion that she shuddered. Kylo got on his knees, naked in all his glory, and approached her slowly, like a wolf ready to pounce on its prey.</p><p>“Why are your ears so big?” Rey showed no fear, feeling him encroach on her closer and closer.</p><p>“All the better to hear you moan when I finally devour you,” He promised, teeth raking dangerously sensual on her skin, slowly moving his mouth up her sensitive neck until he bit her earlobe, delighting in the way she trembled when he finally got his claws on her.</p><p>“Why are your hands so large?” She continued, shivering when he taunted her like this.</p><p>“To caress you in secret places that nobody has ever touched before,” He drawled softly, his voice dripping with promise, and the tips of his fingers sliding in a daring stroke across the soft curves of her body until he reached her ass and gripped her tightly against him.</p><p>Rey's hands landed on his defined chest, sliding down the hard, tempting muscles as if she were experimenting his strength, feeling the raw virility of that delicious large body of his.</p><p>“And what do you intend to do with those full lips?” She provoked, smiling daringly at him.</p><p>“Lick, bite, suck, kiss, and feast on every part of your sweet flesh until you wail and beg me to stop.” He whispered with a wolfish grin, lowering his mouth to hers so that his hot tongue slowly traced the outline of her lips, fitting his thick thigh between her legs. “But I won’t stop. Not until I’m done stretching your little cunt and ravaging every inch of your body.”</p><p>And with a deliciously hoarse voice and a filthy tone that made her shudder, he finally said, “So tell me, my innocent little red riding hood, which part of your tight body would you want me to eat first?”</p><p>Rey's mouth opened in a gasp of anticipation, her clouded hazel eyes darkening, but she wouldn’t surrender so easily to him there. The prey had a surprise for the predator this time.</p><p>Giving him a cocky stare at that obscene question, she caught the wolf off guard when suddenly a devious little  smile broke across her pink lips.</p><p>Rey's hands pushed the large man on the bed with all her strength, making him fall flat on his back. He stayed silent, but his calculating eyes watched her movements attentively.</p><p>“I have to admit that maybe you were right about a lot of things, especially my fears, however I must inform you that you completely misunderstood one thing,” Rey cooed down at him, laughing and winking teasingly at him. “This little lamb here couldn’t be further from innocent, woodsman.”</p><p>Button by button, the girl began to undo her heavy red cloak, opening it slowly under the fiery amber gaze that had turned completely vicious and dilated, until she got rid of her only garment. And to Kylo’s surprise, she revealed to be totally naked.</p><p>The wolf broke into a wide smile of satisfaction, even more excited with his prey. He was surprised to learn that his Little Red Riding Hood wasn’t as virtuous as she pretended to be; his heightened instincts didn't lie about her. That girl was hiding <em> something </em>deep inside he didn't understand at first, but now it made sense.</p><p>Rey climbed onto the bed unashamed of her nakedness, and mounted his lap like it was her personal throne.</p><p>“Everyone keeps telling me not to go after the darkness, but it always finds me in the end and I can't stay away from it.” She ran her hand over his hard abdomen, tracing a provocative path with her nails until she reached the head of his cock, which she caressed with the tips of her fingers until she completely wrapped it with her hand. “You may be the biggest bad hiding inside this forest, but I’m not afraid of playing with monsters like you anymore, Mr. Wolf.”</p><p>Without waiting for him to answer, she took his cock in her hands and started stroking him.</p><p>Kylo smirked and looked down where she touched him, watching the movements of the soft female hand, curious about what she had planned for him. Rey bit down on her lips as she massaged the swollen head of his cock with her thumb, feeling tingly and completely awed by the sight of his impressive virility. His cock was mouth-watering: pink shaft and the head a blazing purple, deliciously thick and large, with protruding veins and its weight felt so warm, soft and hard in her hand in a way that made her drunk with the desire to have it between her legs. Feeling it throb against her palm, she started stroking him in slow movements from his wet slit to the base and gaining speed as he hardened and grew in size. The whole time she looked deep into his eyes, delighting herself in the explicit expression of arousal and pure lust on his attractive face and how he struggled to breathe.</p><p>Using both hands to caress him at a more engaging pace, she spread the sticky pre-cum leaking from his slit and watched how his face contorted in satisfaction and how he threw his head back when she squeezed him harder. Kylo closed his eyes, his wolfish grin was of pure ecstasy and as perverse as the devil himself, and Rey became more and more entranced with the feeling of power at having him so vulnerable below her like that. His lips parted in a deep growl when her little hands focused on the swollen and moist head of his cock, stimulating him in the best way she knew how, committed to provoking him until he leaked his seed all over her fingers and never doubted what Rey was capable of again.</p><p>But before she could fulfill her wish, he grabbed her hand, preventing her from continuing.</p><p>“Did you forget that I'm the worst kind of wolf there is, my dear? Once I sink into your flesh, you’ll <em> never </em>forget how it feels,” He growled dangerously, his hungry look clouded with lust. “Are you willing to take the risk and find out how, little lamb?”</p><p>His words promised so much perversion that she couldn't take that sexual tension anymore.</p><p>By the gods, how could something so filthy feel so good and intoxicating?</p><p>“I see that you are a man of many words, Kylo, but I have  to tell you that I prefer a little more action, or do you intend to keep teasing me with just that smooth talk of yours?” She challenged him.</p><p>The wolf smirked and his amber eyes flashed, and in a quick reflex he threw her under him.</p><p>“I am a carnivore, my dear, as cunning as I am relentless in the pursuit of my prey, and I won’t let you free of my claws until I am satisfied.”</p><p>And finally living up to all the obscenities he promised, Kylo attacked her.</p><p>Without warning, he plunged his face into the girl’s neck and rested his big hands on the round, pale and dainty breasts he had longed to touch, squeezing them with an almost soft roughness, but it was enough to make them both shudder and willed Rey to let him do whatever he wanted to her.</p><p>With languid patience, he stroked the small sensitive mounds in slow circular motions until he began to play with the pink buds between his fingers, enjoying the exciting sight of her nipples hardening as he squeezed and stroked them. But having her shiver in goosebumps under his hands wasn’t enough, and running his mouth down her neck, his favorite place to nibble her, he reached for the soft nipple with the tip of his tongue. Rey's body arched in a shock of pleasure, and he chuckled with his mouth still enveloping her breast completely, sucking with such willingness and a devilish skill that made her melt in sighs that only served to stir him up even more. Without mercy, he sucked on her breast so eagerly that she moaned loudly, clinging to his hair as if begging for more. And he gave her what she wanted, squeezing her little rosy buds between his teeth in a way that made her pussy feel tingly, not caring if he would leave them marked or not, delighting in how he loved suckling her flesh.</p><p>His mouth was intense and skillful, tasting her with a primitive hunger that sent violent waves of passion up the brunette's slender spine, and she was left completely surrendered to all the ways he found wanted to devour her body with his mouth and hands. His tongue continued to suck on her nipple, licking, blowing, biting and massaging at a rate that threatened her sanity, while her other breast was tortured by his skilled fingers.</p><p>Rey was almost melting in heat at the damage he was doing to her body and mind with his experienced tongue , and almost screamed in shock when his calloused, thick fingers, which only made his touch even more enjoyable, suddenly slithered down to explore her moist, sticky cunt. The wolfman raised his face to look into her eyes; the filthiest indecency flashing in them.</p><p>“Who would have thought that just sucking your tits would make you moan so much and get your pussy so wet, my little lamb. What happens if I give you kisses down here too?” He pinched her pink nipple while his other hand slid open her pussy until he found her swollen clit. The contact of his finger in that region made Rey moan, gritting her teeth. “Will you squirm and drip until you cum on my tongue like the naughty girl you are, my dear?”</p><p>She choked on a breath when he slid his fingers attentively over her slick folds while he carefully observed her reaction, like he wanted to know the place where she would feel the most pleasure. He pressed on her clit and rubbed it, increasing the sensitivity until she grabbed his shoulder blades and drug her nails down his back.</p><p>His lips traveled down her body, giving her a new bite close to her navel and for a second Rey felt like dying. </p><p>“Did you know you smell like rain and peaches down here, little lamb? Makes me so <em> hungry</em>.” </p><p>Suddenly he turned her on all fours, pressing her head down onto the mattress, as he leaned over her, to whisper in her ear, “I knew this ass was going to be mine from the first time I chased you through the forest.”</p><p>And he proceeded to slap her buttocks so hard that she didn't know whether to yelp in pain or pleasure.</p><p>Before she could complain, she gasped when she felt him kneel right behind her, leaving her completely exposed, and his face at the height of her reddened butt with the imprint of his palm. Her hands tightened on the wood and her eyes heaved when he surprised her again by descending his mouth on one of her buttocks and biting her as if he wanted to leave his mark all over her body. Then he parted her legs and sniffed her cunt, snarling voraciously at the scent her arousal gave off. His full, sensual lips slid over the inside of her thighs in a chilling path of nibbles, and Rey forgot how to breathe when she felt something warm and moist brush her needy pussy. Her mind went blank as she felt him exhale and breathe so close, then taste her with the tip of his tongue and lick her where she was most sensitive and vulnerable.</p><p>The pleasure was so intense that she thought she was going to pass out. He licked her pussy so slowly, humming and exploring her flesh thoroughly in a mixture of patience and hunger, as if he wanted to savour her taste in his mouth without losing a drop of her arousal. He teased her wet hole, then sucked on her swollen flesh, and brushed his lips on her clit when she became even more sensitive, only to keep tormenting her with hard, precise sucks and licks. Rey squirmed in violent spasms, unable to understand the rush of pleasure that invaded her and to control the moans she let out every time his mouth tortured her with his filthy tongue. The noises of him sucking on her, muffled against her pulsing pussy, were draining her sanity.</p><p>She felt everything, everywhere at the same time, like nothing she had experienced before.</p><p>And the moment he scraped his teeth on her clit and sucked it with an intensity that made every pulsation of her body fall apart in sensations, sending a violent shiver at the nape of her neck running down her spine, until it bloomed in her pussy as she trembled and convulsed at the mercy of his tireless tongue, experiencing ecstasy for the first time in her life.</p><p>The wolf continued lapping at her pussy, not wasting a drop of the slick that came out of her until she was all clean and pink again. Rey was beside herself and marveling at the sensation that hit her entire body, trembling at the same time that she blinked in confusion. She shivered when she felt the touch of his fingers brushing her ass again.</p><p>“What did you do to me?” She didn’t sound angry, on the contrary, she seemed to be in the clouds.</p><p>“Such a naive girl... The right question would be what I haven't done to you yet, little lamb,” He chuckled maliciously, mounting her from behind and trapping her with sordid, chilling, and filthy kisses to the surprise of Rey who innocently thought that it was over.</p><p>He spread kisses over her whole body at the same time that she felt his nails rasp her skin and left bruises where he tainted her with his teeth. Kylo let her catch her breath and got on his knees, enjoying the beautiful view of the little girl that had resisted him so fervently marked by his kisses, teeth, and claws, and he snickered thinking that this was just the beginning.</p><p>Running his hand over the soft, round curves of her buttocks, he slapped them three more times, appreciating the red flush of blood that tinted them afterwards. Rey stifled a groan when he tilted her ass up in the air, making her feel his hard, hot, throbbing cock being brushed against her flesh, rubbing against her in such an erotic way that it turned her on again.</p><p>He dragged his cock over her slick skin, smeared himself with the sticky wetness leaking out of the entrance to her pussy, pressing the swollen head inside without splitting her open, yet, playing with what little lucidity was left in her. Restless, Rey rolled back on his cock, and in response received another slap in her ass, and a wild growl that quieted her. Without warning, he grabbed her hair in a fist, pulling her towards him and simply invaded her in one painful thrust, filling her completely and almost tearing her apart as he forced himself to fit in her cunt. The cry of satisfaction that escaped her was almost unrecognizable.</p><p>His hips moved so fast, thrusting his cock inside her, giving it all of himself with a savagery that she had never felt in her life, making her eyes roll back with the sensation of how deeply and intensely he explored the insides of her sensitive flesh. When her fluttering pussy got used to his too-large invasion, Rey thought she would never feel such pleasure with anyone else again. He pulled her hair back while his cock pushed her faster and harder than she thought possible. The sound of his thrusts echoed in her ears, along with the obscene words he growled when her walls squeezed him and her ass hit his hip so hard that she could only scream. The way he was fucking her couldn't be real, it couldn't even be <em> human! </em></p><p>Inside her, he seemed to swell and throb in such a delicious way, bottoming out so deep and rough, like a man totally out of control, that she thrust her ass back against his dick every time he massaged a spot inside her that felt delightfully right and otherworldly pleasurable.</p><p>Rey felt more complete than ever, feeling every part of her body shudder as she succumbed to the intense pleasure being born deep in her core, crawling down her nerves and accumulating violently in the area where he fucked her.</p><p>She moaned indistinguishable things, unable to remember words or even her own name.</p><p>He slapped her ass hard, again and again. “One for every time you didn’t come to me.”</p><p>His deep, dragging voice responded to her long, uncontrolled moans, sliding his hands down her thighs, making Rey lose the rest of the strength in her legs when he started pinching and twisting her sore nipples at the same pace he continued to bury himself in the depths of her sore pussy. Waves of ecstasy exploded all over her body, bringing another long and violent orgasm, and Rey wailed until her throat was dry and hoarse, her inner walls convulsing around his cock so much that he came with her, roaring loudly, emptying himself inside her and filling her with his hot pulses of cum.</p><p>She collapsed on the bed, with a drunken smile of euphoria, with no strength left in her body. He pulled her to him, turning her around and sitting her on his lap, burying his face in her breasts and breathing heavily against her sweat-soaked skin.</p><p>Rey stroked his black, wavy hair, wrapping her arms around his neck and rolling her eyes when his mouth bit down on her breast gently and he started suckling on her sensitive nipple again.</p><p>"I feel like my body will explode if it continues," she gasped in fear, biting her mouth as she felt his hard member brush against her entrance. “I-I can't take it anymore. Please, Kylo…”</p><p>“Who said it's over?” He flashed her his signature wolfish grin. “I barely started to devour you, little lamb.”</p><p>The evil gleam in his eyes showed no compassion, only bad intentions. He captured her mouth next.</p><p>And in the next second, his cock was splitting her pussy open again, stretching her. Rey screamed, initially out of surprise, and then out of losing herself to pain and pleasure so quickly.</p><p>That position was different, impaling her on him in a way that set her womb on fire.</p><p>Kylo buried himself inside her, thrusting his strong hips up wild and hard, forcing her sensitive, pulsating folds to accommodate him completely, stretching her to the fullest while devouring her mouth as passionately as the way he caressed her breasts.</p><p>The mind-blowing pleasure crashed over her body, the intensity with which he fucked her, filled her to the brim, making her skin burn in flames against the blazing heat he emanated. He was so experienced, so sensual, so dominating and as naughty as no other man she had ever met.Every move he made drove her completely crazy and excited with the way he pounded her pussy into submission. Sobs of pleasure escaped her throat, the feel of his cock going in and out of her without any control was as wonderful as it was excruciating, making her flesh ripple around his big cock in intense spasms and increase the burning sensation she felt in her muscles. And he continued to slam hard inside her, ravishing her mouth and neck and torturing her breasts marked by his teeth, getting lost inside her with a will that bordered on animalistic, regardless of the way she scratched his back and moaned desperately for <em> more </em> or <em> mercy</em>, she didn’t know what she wanted anymore.</p><p>Kylo laid her down on the bed, gripping her hips tightly and squeezing her buttocks, pushing her back against his cock while he slid fast into her at a breakneck pace. Every muscle in his body was pulsing, his veins bulging with effort and his hands clutched her possessively as he invaded her soaked cunt, grunting disconnected words and delighting in the sight of her breasts bouncing and her hazel eyes clouded with pleasure, all because of him. He was enamored with the way her pussy gripped him; addicted to how her body responded to his.</p><p>Rey was reaching her limit again, more intensely than the other times, her flesh reaching a height of sensitivity that she had never felt before in her life, maddened by that feeling of being complete as his dick ripped through her. Kylo's strong arms hugged her tightly, sealing her mouth with his, making her feel marked, completely devoured, and unconditionally <em> his </em>alone.</p><p>Absolute pleasure exploded through her again, making Rey sob, and feel like she was drowning and choking in a sea of maddening and neverending sensations, bringing her closer to paradise than ever.</p><p>The moment his teeth sank into her neck with enough force to draw blood, she screamed.</p><p>His amber gaze found her hazel one, drowning her in its fascinating darkness, and he smiled mysteriously, nuzzling her nose with his, and then murmured against her ravaged mouth,“Once you’re bitten and receive the mark of the wolf there is no escaping him, sweetheart. Now, Rey, you'll be <em> my </em>little lamb forever.”</p><p>And there seemed to be nothing she could do about it. She had lost much more than her body, her virtue, her heart and her soul to the wolf. And she had loved every second of it.</p><p>The next time his bloodied lips mauled her, she passed out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>A terrible scream cut through the intimidating silence in the air. Rey opened her eyes a little disoriented and dizzy. She looked at the wooden ceiling and then at her surroundings, she was surprised to find that she was in her room at Ahsoka’s and lying on her small bed.</p><p>She put her hand on her head, confused and panicked, because the last memory she had was of being in the wolf's arms in his den within the forbidden forest, being consumed and devoured by his seductive and tireless mouth all night. It was impossible, how did she get back to the if she didn't know the way?</p><p>She got up staggering a little and inspected herself, discovering the marks of his nails and kisses on her arms. She was dressed in her red cloak again, and underneath it the same dress she had worn the night of the snowstorm. Rey remembered clearly what had happened to her, it couldn't have been a hallucination or a dream. She stopped in front of the small mirror in her room, and found horrifying bruises and marks of teeth on her neck.</p><p>Removing her clothes, she inspected her reflection by passing the mirror through her limbs. There were several marks on her body. Proof that he was everywhere, around and inside her. She let the mirror fall when she saw a different scar on her abdomen. The moment she touched it, Rey’s heart almost stopped beating when she heard the howl of the wolf outside.</p><p>She ran towards the window, and what she saw outside made her feel sick enough to vomit.</p><p>The whole village was annihilated in a massacre of limbs, blood and gore at her very doorstep. </p><p>The path made of mutilated bodies led right to the forbidden forest, where to her horror she saw a very familiar shadow observing her with his red eyes flashing wickedly in her direction.</p><p>And something told her that the monster was smirking, offering her the slaughter as a gift.</p><p>It was too late to realize the abominable mistake she had made by allowing the wolfman to devour her body and soul. He had tricked her and destroyed her—and as such had freed the beast from it’s curse.</p><p>Rey fell on her knees crying and screaming in despair when the red orbs vanished back into the darkness.</p><p>Little did she know that her worst nightmare had only started, for in her womb, she carried the heir of the wolf, which would connect their lives forever.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Every fairy tale comes with the same warning:</p><p>Good children should never go to the forest alone.</p><p>Stray out of the path, and who knows what you'll find...</p><p>A hungry wolf.</p><p>A sinister demon.</p><p>Or in the case of Little Rey: a dangerous woodsman. "</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone that motivated this, left kudos and commented on it.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed reading this story. If you did, please leave a comment or a kudo as they're a great source of motivation! :)</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627881">Lying through your teeth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoinToYourWitcher/pseuds/CoinToYourWitcher">CoinToYourWitcher</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>